


Surely Heaven Waits

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: my coda to the episode.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Surely Heaven Waits

When the werewolf charged him, Sam wanted to miss, more than he’d wanted almost anything else in his life.

He didn’t.

Perfect shot, in the heart, and the wolf went down and didn’t get back up, and Sam was able to wrap the human body in linen and set it up on a pyre. Just like always. Just like Dean.

“Dean would never let me hear the end of it, if that’s how I went,” he tells Miracle when he gets back to the car, and starts to drive.

They go aimlessly, stopping to stretch their legs, let Miracle do his business, get food when they need it and sleep when Sam must, and Sam avoids all roads leading to Kansas. Can’t go back to the empty bunker.

He heads to hunts when calls come in on Dean’s other other phone and he doesn’t miss his shots. Doesn’t let his reflexes lag. Doesn’t get dead, because Miracle’s waiting in the car and Dean wants him to keep living. 

Every day hurts.

He saves a woman who loves dogs and tall men with sad eyes, sticks around long enough to learn she’s a professor at a local state college, sticks around longer and stops taking hunts because suddenly he’s finishing up a couple credits and has a degree, has a life, has a teaching credential and a wife and every day when he wakes up he has to remind himself that this is what Dean wanted for him.

She wants to name their son “Dean” after the brother he still cries for, and Sam loves her for it.

Miracle gets old under toddler hands pulling at his fur. And somewhere in teaching little Dean how to ride a bike and the ABCs, in comforting him when Miracle goes to sleep for the last time, in training him on how to stay safe from the monsters and ghosts and demons still in the world (“don’t be a hunter, Dean... but be safe, and smart, and watch out for hex bags,”) Sam learns how to smile again. 

But it’s never whole until his son says “Dad, it’s okay. You can go now,” and Sam closes his eyes. 

And opens them to Heaven, and Dean.


End file.
